


A Little Too Much Fun

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drunk!Clarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets a call out of the blue from a drunk Clarke, looking for Octavia. She needs a ride home from a bar but Octavia isn't in town. Bellamy offers to drive her, but there's only one problem. Clarke forgot her address.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Much Fun

   "Clarke?"   
  
        "Bellamy Blake?" Clarke slurred, "I don't want to talk to you, lemme talk to Octavia."  
  
        "Wait are you drunk?" Bellamy asked. This was probably the fourth conversation Bellamy has had with Clarke in his whole life, he only knew her through Octavia. "Also, why are you calling the home number and not O's cell phone?"  
  
        "Wait," the other side went silent, then Clarke gasped, "Whoops!" she giggled absent mindedly, "this isn't Octavia's cell phone." Bellamy didn't even need an answer to his first question anymore.  
  
        "Nope, it's not," Bellamy couldn't help his patronizing tone, he immediately felt guilty but decided she wouldn't remember his comment in the morning, "anyways, Octavia isn't home tonight. She is spending the weekend at Lincoln's so you can call her cell if you really need her."  
  
        "Oh no!" Clarke yelled so loud that Bellamy had to jerk the phone away from his ear.  
  
        "What is it?" Bellamy asked.  
  
        "I need to go home," her volume decreased dramatically, then all of a sudden started crying, "Octavia was my only chance for a ride home and Raven left with some guy and I don't have enough money for a cab or even the bus or-" she choked on her voice in the middle of her sentence.  
  
        Bellamy sighed, "I can come and pick you up if you really need a ride." He barely knew Clarke, but he felt bad for her so he decided to sacrifice his Friday night to help her.  
  
        "Really?" Clarke sniffled.  
  
        "Yeah which bar are you at?"  
  
        She didn't answer right away, "Uh, the one on fourth street."  
  
        "Okay I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
        "Thank you so so so much Bellamy."  
  
        "No problem, bye Clarke." Bellamy hung up the phone. The girl on the phone was so much different from the girl that he had seen with O so many times. He took Clarke to be a well put together, straight edge med student, so that interaction was out of left field for him.  
  
        Bellamy pulled up to the bar and saw Clarke standing outside. She was visibly shivering, which wasn't odd seeing as she was wearing a tank top at 11 pm in February. He pulled up next to her and rolled down his window.  
  
        "Clarke!" He shouted at her over the music from the bar. Her head perked up and she carefully walked over to the car, head down, making sure she didn't trip. She opened the door and dropped into the passenger seat. "Hey look you made it."  
  
        "You try being drunk off your ass  _and_ walking in high heels." Clarke snapped back.  
  
        "Okay, okay, you're right. When you say it like that, I'm impressed."  
  
        "You should be. I just wanna go home now, I have  _lots_ of stuff to do, like sleep." Her words were becoming gradually more slurred.  
  
        "Don't worry I'll get you home," Bellamy reassured her, "What is your address?"   
  
        "Um," Clarke thought for a second, "I don't remember."  
  
        Bellamy's voice went deadpan, "You don't remember your own address."  
  
        "No?" Clarke said guiltily.  
  
        Bellamy closed his eyes and thought to himself,  _Well I can't just leave her here._  He pondered his options and decided,  _Fuck it_.  
  
        "Alright then, I guess you're coming to my house." Bellamy mumbled as he turned the wheel and did a 180 back toward his house.  
  
        The two hadn't said a word since they started driving. The silence was killing Bellamy but he doubted that Clarke minded a bit.  
  
        "I guess I was wrong about you, you're not a prissy little med student." Bellamy attempted conversation.  
  
        "Hey,  _I can be fun_." Clarke informed him.  
  
        "Sounds like you had a lot of fun tonight, maybe a little too much fun."  
  
        "I had just the right amount of fun," Clarke protested.  
  
        "Clarke, you couldn't remember the address to your own house, I doubt you'll even remember how much fun you had tomorrow morning."  
  
        "That's how you know you had fun." This made Bellamy laugh, he had to admit, this Clarke seemed more fun than the Clarke he had met the other three times.  
  
        They pulled into the driveway and Bellamy got out of the car. He walked around to Clarke's side and opened the door for her, "do you need a hand?"  
  
        Clarke took his outstretched hand and carefully placed each foot on the ground. She tried to take a step foreward but rolled her ankle, she would have faceplanted had Bellamy not been there to catch her.   
  
        "Whoa there, princess." He put his hand around Clarke's waist to steady her. "Why don't you take those off before you walk again."  
  
        "Oh my god that's such a good idea," Clarke said without a shred of sarcasm. She kicked off both of her shoes and walked right past them to the front door. Bellamy contemplated asking her about the shoes but decided it would be easier to just carry them in for her.  
  
        They entered the house and Clarke immediately flopped into the nearest arm chair.  
  
        "Nope come on Clarke, get up you're gonna sleep in Octavia's room." Bellamy took her by the arm and pulled her out of the chair. Clarke moaned in vague protest. He lead her into Octavia's room.  
  
        "I'm sure O won't mind if you wear her pajamas," he rifled through Octavia's dresser for something for Clarke to wear. Once he found something he looked up to see Clarke with her shirt halfway over her head.  
  
        "Whoa whoa whoa, princess how about we wait until I've left the room to undress." Bellamy put a hand over his eyes and handed her the clothes.   
  
        It had been a few minutes and Clarke hadn't come out yet so Bellamy decided to check on her. He knocked on the door twice and said, "Clarke, do you need anything?"   
  
        The door opened and before Bellamy could say anything more, Clarke grabbed him around the neck and pulled herself up to his lips. She kissed him passionately but quickly, leaving Bellamy wanting more, although his good judgment got the better of him.   
  
        "Why did you do that?" He asked.  
  
        "Like you said, I'm not gonna remember all the fun I had tomorrow morning." She winked at him and shut the door in his face. Bellamy stood there astonished for a moment, then utlimately decided to let it go and pretend that it never happened. Although as he went to sleep, he couldn't get the feeling of her lips on his out of his mind.  
  
        The next morning Bellamy woke up and checked Octavia's room, Clarke had left. Bellamy was almost relieved, that meant no awkward morning conversations. He walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. He went to open the fridge but stopped dead in his tracks. There was a note stuck to the fridge under a magnet of a baby picture of Octavia and Bellamy, it said, "Turns out I do remember all the fun I had last night," with her phone number and a heart.


End file.
